Question: Subtract. $9.6 - 7 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}9.6- 7\\\\ &=9.6 - 7.0\\\\ &=96\text{ tenths} - 70\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=26\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=2.6 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${9}$ $.$ $6$ ${7}$ $.$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths ${9}$ $.$ $6$ $-$ $7$ $.$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $2$ $.$ $6$ $9.6-7=2.6$